Pooping
Pets in Pet Society can create Poo. There are currently six types of poo. These poos are purely decorative, and are a common 99 project for many people. Warning: Is very easy to get rid of a poo by mistake. Always open your chest before moving them. If you just click on the poo you will get coins for it and lose the poo, and you don't want to lose a golden poo or rainbow poo like that. Types of Poos poo.png|Poo -- The most common type of poo. golden_poo.png|Golden Poo -- Uncommon, many people still do not have golden poo or had to work hard to get it. rainbow_poo.png|Rainbow Poo -- Rare, very few people have an authentic rainbow poo. sparkly_pink_poo.png|Sparkly Pink Poo -- Common poo which was introduced in October 2010. petmas_poo.png|Petmas Poo -- a common poo that was only available during the 2010 Winter Holiday season. valentine_poo.png|Valentine Poo -- a special Valentine's Day themed poo. How to Poo One of the most frequently asked questions in Pet Society is how to make a pet Poo. To make a pet poo in Pet Society, there are a few conditions that have to be met: #Your health bar should be over 50%. #The hygiene bar should be below 50%. #Your pet must be at home. Unfortunately, you cannot force a pet to poop on command. You will want to make your pet walk from time to time so he/she doesn't fall sleep on the floor, since a sleeping pet will not poo. If your pet is dirty and walking around, eventually he or she will make a face and rub their arms around their head. After shaking, a poo will appear on the ground. Some pets will poo several times right away, while others will not poo for hours or days! Getting your pet to poo can be very time consuming. Tips *For best results leave your pet in a empty room so he/she can't play with objects. *If you would like to collect a room full of poos or have a 99 project, one way to get around the limit is to gift your poos to a friend to hold onto. Once you have reached the number of poos that you want, have your friend gift them back to you. Poo Limits There are limits to the number of poos you can have. They are: *99 regular Poos *99 Sparkly Pink Poos *99 Petmas Poos *99 Valentine Poos *3 Golden Poos *1 Rainbow Poo If you are at the maxiumum and someone gifts you another poo, it will automatically be sold. Also important to note is that if you have three of a certain kind of poo in your inventory (or just one of the Rainbow Poos) your pet won't poop more poos of that type only. For example, if you want another Sparkly Pink Poo and you already have three sparkly pink poos in your inventory, you must either sell, recycle, or trade one of your poos so your pet keeps pooping the Sparkly Pink Poo. You will still be able to poo other types of poo, just not the Sparkly Pink Poo in this case. You can achieve a 99 collection of Sparkly Pink Poo only by having someone hold on to most of your poo and then gift it back to you.